Bella
by Liliy909
Summary: bella is left by edward during new moon but instead of staying in forks she goes to volterra, what will happen?  review it if you read anything is welcome please and thank you
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

me: hey readers

Bella: do i have to it is _your fanfic_

Me: because i said so ( evil glare from Bella) fine,fine! i don't own twilight but i wish i did

* * *

I ask myself why everday, "_why did he leave?", " why couldn't he forgive jasper? i did"_

now I'm alone , i wish that i was dead because without Edward i am nothing.

every night i dream of him, why can't he just go away? I try to push him out of my mind but i want him to stay what is wrong with me?

It's Tuesday and I'm back at school alone again, i look over my shoulder and he isn't there i miss him so much. I sit in English waiting for him to answer the teacher question but, instead of him it is Angela. Now it is finally setting in he is gone and will never comeback but i don't care anymore why should i? He didn't care enough to stay!

My homework is done but what to do? I've sent twenty or more emails to each but, what to do? I remember a conversation Edward and i had about these vampires the volturi, I must go see them maybe they will kill me, I'm to scared to do it myself.

I'm in volterra, Italy it is absolutly wonderful it is worth the beauty of a vampire, It is no wonder why they live here.

I enter a strange building and am lead to the vampire men by a little girl whom goes by the name of Jane, She is beautiful like Rosalie with her Blondie hair but, but if she would let her hair down and maybe wear some color she could be a miniature of her.

I am in a grand room it's where the men are, they go by the names of caius, aro, and marcus they are wonderful men really.

they won't kill me, I loathe them now! but they will let me join them but what shall i do? do i become a vampire? or stay the way Edward wanted me to?

uhm you tell me what to do next please send and questions or concerns


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there before the three vampires who were awaiting my decision, do I join them? Or do what Edward wanted? The question played endlessly through my mind until something said "_he didn't want you Bella; he left you without a second thought! These vampires don't know you and welcome you to become what you once most desired. Take it Bella be free" _but now being a vampire seemed awful an eternity alone, The pain Edward caused was enough I think but now living without him for well forever that's unbearable. _"Bella they want you! They want you Bella and there a plenty of vampires out there that deserve you." _that little voice countered

I made my decision that voice was so persistent and I caved. "I – I want to join you." I heard my self say. Excellent I heard Aro say but I don't really care, there goes everything Edward wanted I'm getting my revenge finally, but is it worth it? Giving up my mortality for revenge? So next time I see the bastard I can say "Ha I win"?

It's too late now; too late to change my mind because as soon as I went to breathe his teeth punctured my skin his venom poisoned my once pure and sacred blood, slowly the pain over took me the sensation was blissful relief but again it was terrifying.

My final thoughts before the pain completely took over me was Edward, and how he betrayed me, that this was all his fault.


	3. Chapter 3

The sensation was gone finally, the pain seemed to be endless like sitting over a fire only hot enough to cause discomfort but at the same time make you seem as thought you are dying.

I would love to say that when I opened my eyes it was all just a bad dream and Edward was waiting outside but he wasn't, I wasn't even home. I was told I wouldn't remember anything but yet I remember everything the pain, my friends and family, but most importantly Edward. All I saw was little Jane how innocent she looked, but I knew that was a lie something hidden in her eyes told me so.

"Finally sleeping beauty is awake" she said with a small smirk on her lips, "Good to see you as well Jane." I replied. She made a face at me, which looked remotely evil and she turned and walked out the door her foot steps barely being heard as she left, but when she was coming back I heard her footsteps loud and clear. "Are you coming or not?" she asked impatiently then again she walked away. I got up and followed her to our destination which obviously was where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were.

I stepped into the room and all eyes were on me I tried to look down and pretend that nobody was there but Aro just had to speak. "Bella you look splendid, you really did turn out wonderful now to see something." He said but the last bit was more to himself Marcus looked like he would rather die than be here and Caius still wanted my head on his wall more than likely. Aro grabbed my hand and of course nothing why should he be able to see things about me or to know what im thinking? "Jane come here" he said and of course she walked over more than happy to try out her powers on me and much to my pleasure they failed to even have to slightest effect.

Little Jane was angry but I sense she was proud, possibly that there is someone strong enough to not be affected by her power "Good job Bella" she said and then she walked away. Her brother smiled at me and left to go talk to his sister, They three men looked at me oddly as if I was some sort of freak an awkward silence passed before Aro exclaimed "Excellent! That is simply amazing Bella." I just smiled then I saw Caius roll his eyes and I think I saw a Marcus smile but it was probably a figment of my imagination.

"Bella" I heard a familiar voice yell, I turned to see who it was and it was none other than Edward Cullen. I snarled and got into a position as if I was going to attack because that's what I wanted to do, I wanted to tear him limb from limb and burn his pieces right in front of his family for what he did.

"No" he said in a barley audible whisper. I laughed not just any laugh though an outright evil laugh my voice echoing off the walls but I saw the despair in his eyes and stopped instantly. "Why Bella, why did you do this to yourself?" He asked me "Why? Edward are you really that stupid this is what I've always wanted and you wouldn't give it to me always putting obstacles in my way so I wouldn't become like you the one thing you hate most a vampire, which for a while I was alright with that just me and you living a simple life together but you lost interest in and I wasn't fun anymore because I was human you had to hold back so you left! You left me Edward all alone I ignored everyone for you, to be with you and then you take me into the woods and say you're leaving! How the fuck am I supposed to react? So I came here because I knew that if they knew what you were something would happen just not initially what I had planned. I thought I would be a meal but instead I became what I desired most, to be a vampire.

He just stared at me waiting for me to smile or do something other than glare at him but I didn't and he looked down for a moment, then he look at me and said "Bella swan I love you I always have and always will is there anything I can do to earn your forgiveness to earn your love back?" he looked at me with so much love in his eyes but I didn't know what to say. I looked around the room to see all eyes on me the ones that stood out the most were Jane's she was studying me wondering what I would say, how I would say it.

"Nothing, there is absolutely nothing you can do Edward you had a chance to be with me and you lost it now leave me be." Everyone was shocked but Jane she smiled a sick smile and Edward was on the floor writhing in pain I grinned in delight and walked towards Jane. He looked at Jane and I pleading almost for it to end but that only heightened how much we were both enjoying this but her brother came and slapped the back of her head she turned toward him and made a face at him, then she turned to me " Come Bella let us be on our way." With that she turned and left I was right behind her leaving the previous scene to do whatever it pleased.


	4. Chapter 4

Notice:

i will not put up any other chapters until i get more reviews.

lillie :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the fucking characters never have never will no matter how much I want to!

As Jane and I walked down hall I could still hear Edward calling my name I felt awful for saying what I did but it was all true. He broke my heart after I gave up everything to be with him so he got what he deserved in my opinion. "Bella are you alright?" Jane asked me, "Yeah I'm fine Jane why" I answered.

She shook her head and kept walking towards our destination, I was beginning to wonder where we were going but kept silent, we stopped at the end of the hall, and Jane opened the door to our left and gestured for me to go in.

I entered the room and to my surprise it was pink and girly I turned to ask Jane where we were at but she said "welcome to my room Bella." I was beyond shocked when she told me this was her room, little Jane who would tear you limb from limb just for the sake of tearing you apart, evil Jane who would torture you to the point of insanity if she wanted to.

"What's wrong Bella, have you never seen a pink room before?" she questioned in her most serious tone. "No I have it's just..." I didn't get to finish answering. "It's just what Bella? Is it because I'm Jane, Evil little Jane who will kill without a second thought? Just because I don't have a soul doesn't mean I don't have feelings!" she screamed at me.

"No Jane I didn't mean it that way!" I said to her even though that's exactly how I meant it. "Get out Bella!" she said. "Jane I'm so sorry please forgive me." I said, "Bella get out before I do something that I will regret" Jane said and there was no room left for me to argue with her, so I left I ran down the hall way back to where Marcus, Caius, and Aro were at.

When I entered all eyes were on me, Edward was gone and I felt relieved.

They all looked disappointed but especially Marcus. "Bella the boy loves you and you treat him like that?" Marcus said not even trying to hide his anger, " You don't understand what it feels like to be abandoned Marcus, he left me all alone in the woods after I gave up everything to be with him, I lost my friends because I needed to be with him because I loved him and he left me!" I yelled at marcs, if I could have cried I would have.

Marcus looked at me his eyes didn't look angry but they looked sad I couldn't understand why until he told me. "Bella my mate is dead, I loved more than life itself I would give anything to have her back, and this boy broke your heart because he thought he was hurting you and then he hears that you have come here thinking you're in grave danger he runs as fast as his legs will take him to help you to find out that you have become one of us. Then after all he's been through you tell you hate him and you walk off with Jane. What the hell is wrong with you?"

I stood there unable to move or think but I heard myself saying something along the lines of "everything is wrong with me". They all looked at me as if I had said something stupid which I did but still.

"I love Edward Cullen!" I said. the men all looked at me but this time Caius spoke. "To bad he doesn't love you anymore, he really recovered fast poor little Bella realized she loved him a little too late." He said with a smile.

I looked at Caius and all I could say was "go fuck yourself" and then I ran off leaving a quite angry Caius and a shocked Aro and Marcus. I went to the end of the hall and knocked on Jane's door. "Who is it?" she asked. "The biggest bitch to ever walk the earth." I answered, "Last time I checked Bella you are not my mother so try again." All I could do was smile.

"So what do you need help with now?" She asked me and I answered her with. "Getting Edward Cullen back."

Review my story please


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: uhmm… I own everything**

***bella glares at me***

**Fine! I don't own shit because If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be living where I do!**

"No Bella I won't help you get that disgrace back!" Jane snarled at the brunette in front of her. "But Jane I love Edward!" exclaimed Bella, "You don't love him you just feel guilty and he doesn't love you so don't waste your time on that thing!" Jane yelled. The two girls stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity until a male voice broke the silence.

"I heard my name so I came to see what was happening." Jane's eyes lit up with fury when she heard the voice trying to converse with them. "listen Cullen you best get out of here before something bad happens to you, got it?" Jane said quietly. "Bella I love you." Edward said, "No he doesn't Bella, if he loved you he wouldn't have left you alone in the woods!" Jane yelled trying to prove the lie that had fallen from the male immortals mouth.

Bella watched the two vampires stare at each other when she started to sing "why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?" Jane giggled at Bella's attempt at humor while Edward only snarled. "Bella it's either me or Jane! A friend or lover, your pick." Edward said and then smirked thinking he would come out victorious. "Hmmm…. I guess I'm going to have to pick a friend and her name is Jane so goodbye Edward it wasn't nice knowing you." Bella smirked took janes arm and walked away.

**a.n: I know this chapter was really short but hey at least I updated remember reviews are like candy in a deprived child's stocking, very much appreciated **


End file.
